wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Armorsmithing
An Armorsmith is a blacksmith who specializes in the creation of rare and fine armor. Armorsmithing is one of two primary specializations of the BS (blacksmithing) profession. Please note that, like Weaponsmithing, Armorsmithing no longer creates any BoE gear: everything that requires Armorsmithing to create is BoP. In addition, most of the gear is soon replaced with better gear. Becoming an Armorsmith Please note the only requirement to become an Armorsmith is to complete (for which one can simply purchase the required items). The rest of this article describes the Mithril Order quest chain, which is the only way to learn how to craft those required items. While it makes sense to do both, you can do either without the other. In Capital City #At level 40 and BS skill above 199, tell Myolor Sunderfury in Ironforge or Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar you want to be an Armorsmith. #Then seek out the nearby faction armorsmith trainer: #* Grumnus Steelshaper in Ironforge for #* Okothos Ironrager in Orgrimmar for #The quest requires 4 , 2 , and 1 . The training to create these items is the quest rewards from the Mithril Order quest chain: #*Alliance: Hank the Hammer in Stormwind will give you (requires BS 210). When you give Hank the 6 , he will give you and then , and send you off to in Booty Bay. #*Horde: Aturk the Anvil in Orgrimmar will give you . When you give Aturk the 4 and 4 , you will be able to speak to Ox, who will give you and send you off to McGavan in Booty Bay. #The next phase requires the following, so you may want to hit your local AH before heading to Booty Bay: #* / x 120 #* / x 40 #* / x 5 #* x 4 To STV #Outside the Booty Bay smithy, McGavan will give you and direct you to see Galvan the Ancient out in Stranglethorn Vale. He has a small camp north of the Mosh'Ogg Ogre mound. #Galvan will offer you three quests: #* : Give him 40 and 40 for . #* : Give him 40 and 4 for . #* : Give him 40 and 5 for . #After you complete any one of those quests, Galvan will give you (where you journey to Gadgetzan to see Trenton Lighthammer), but don't leave yet; you will need all three quest rewards in Gadgetzan. #After you complete all three of those quests, Galvan will offer you (which is not required for the rest of the chain). Watch Galvan pound away at metal and see a true master at work. When he is done, he will give you the , which summons the . #If your BS is below 235, craft the items you will need in Gadgetzan to help you level. The closest trainer is Brikk Keencraft, at the smithy in Booty Bay. Make sure you learn through Heavy Mithril Boots before going to Gadgetzan, as there is no BS trainer there. :: :*'Very Important Note:' Trent will accept soulbound gear, so you can equip and use any of these items until you are ready to turn them in. To Gadgetzan #Trent will give you three quests as well. The gear you learn to craft here are the objectives for the quest to become a Master Armorsmith. Note that Trent trains you directly rather than giving you plans. #* : Give him 2 and 1 to learn . #* : Give him 2 s and 1 to learn . #* : Give him 2 s and 1 to learn . #*The total materials used in the trio of quests are: 114 Mithril Bars, 14 Thick Leather, 3 Truesilver Bars, 2 Solid Grinding Stones, one Aquamarine, and 18 Mageweave Cloth. #When you complete Trenton's three quests, he will give you one final quest, , for which he crafts and gives you a Glimmering Mithril Insignia. Back in Capital City #You can now make all the gear needed to become an Armorsmith, so return to the city and start making the 4 Ornate Mithril Helms, 2 Ornate Mithril Boots, and 1 Ornate Mithril Breastplate. #Complete the original quest by handing in your products to either Grumnus Steelshaper or Okothos Ironrager and you will become an Armorsmith! Materials lists The complete list of materials required to craft all the armor pieces to become an Armorsmith is: * For the alliance: ** x 40 ** x 30 ** x 342 ** x 26 ** x 12 ** x 9 ** x 4 ** x 2 ** x 22 ** x 18 ** x 1 ** x 4 * Horde Armorsmiths require all of the above, plus: ** x 118 ** x 4 ** x 4 See also * Blacksmithing trainers * Armorsmithing plans